I know its following me Beta Version
by Mizuki ShiBara
Summary: "I know its there...damn it, I know its following me!" A Slenderman and The Rake one-shot fanfiction. story is TONS better then this summery i promise! (beta ed by my friend!)


Ok so, this is the beta version! I emailed a good friend of mine and she beta`ed it for me! ^^ so i hope u like it just as well as the original!

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, passing trees, dodging bushes and low branches. The full moon gleamed and shined in the midnight sky, it's light bouncing off my long, white hair making the dyed red tips almost glow as it blew in the breeze.

I knew it was there, damn it, it was following me. The thing had been watching me for weeks now, it got my parents and my brother and now it wants me. I ran and ran not stopping to rest because I know if I did ... it would find me. I hadn't had any sleep since I saw it, around four weeks ago, and it terrified me, almost to the brink of insanity. I had to keep running for my life until –

"Oof!" I tripped. Crap.

I fell to the ground, scrapping my knees and elbows, ripping my clothes. My wide, red eyes darted around as I pushed myself up on my hands. I heard the wind move through the trees. I tried to listen to something, only to realize that there was no sound. It seemed like everything had just stopped. I couldn't even hear my own heart. Then the sound came rushing back with alarming clarity, and something rustled behind me. Run. I jumped to my feet and tried to run, but my feet were pulled out from under me. _Snap. _ I screamed out in pain, and grabbed my ankle tightly. Tears running down my cheeks and letting out slow, cracked breaths, I slowly opened my eyes, trying to focus my eyes and I bit back a scream. There, standing before me, was a 9 foot tall, paper-white pale, faceless man in a black suit.

_No, this isn't what has been watching me for the past four weeks. This is different._

At that very moment it, no, He, stared at me, if that was possible for a faceless man. Then, out of the shadows, came the thing that had been watching me, stalking me. The Rake. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. All I could do was stare in fear as it crawled closer on all fours. The faceless man still held onto my broken ankle with what seemed like a tentacle.

A low, growl like voice. The Rake was talking. "She is my prey, Slenderman."

The faceless man, Slenderman, shook his head as I heard what almost seemed like a very low breath from him. "_She is still a child_"

I shivered, a cold chill traveling down my spine when I heard the low, dark - how should I put this? - low, dark, _mysterious_, whispered voice come from Slenderman.

"_You may not harm her._"

The Rake growled.

"_She is still a child Rake,_" Slenderman repeated. His voice boomed in my ears, it had almost sounded like he was yelling yet he wasn't at the same time.

The Rake growled like an animal then lunged at the faceless one in rage. Slenderman released my ankle, shielding himself with long, skinny arms. He fell from the force of the Rake's pounce.

I tried to crawl away, but it was hard work. I had to pull myself across the ground using my arms. My ankle hurt so bad, I couldn't even move my leg or the pain would paralyze me. I made it to a tree and hid behind it, watching the two paranormal creatures battle.

The Rake seemed to shoot off the ground and onto Slenderman. Slenderman swiped at him with long arms and shadow like tentacles. The Rake slashed his finger like claws at Slenderman, cutting his tentacles and skin until Slenderman fell from a blow to his leg and his chest. Dust filled the air as Slenderman hit the ground. I stared into the cloud, my nerves on edge. Who won? Or were they still fighting?

"RAH!" The Rake yelled, lunging at me from the cloud of dust. I screamed as he was on top of me starting to claw at my skin and clothes. He raised his hand up, claws ready to slash my chest open when a tentacle had shot out and stabbed him in the ribs. The Rake let out a pain filled, inhuman howl that would forever echo in my mind. The tentacle threw him aside.

Slenderman slowly walked up to me and knelt down. He picked me up, bleeding and broken, off the ground and held me bridle-style. I looked at the wound on his chest, focused my eyes more and saw that white blood was coming from the wound. As I had started at it, it slowly closed up on its own. I was amazed.

My vision started to blur.

"_Do not worry, little one. You are safe._" He said in a low, soft whispered voice.

I had nothing to give the faceless man as a thank you for saving me...so I gave him I what I could give at that moment. A smile. I gave him the most friendly, soft smile I could make at that point, and I worked up the best voice that I could manage. "Thank you...Slenderman."

Then everything went black.

_14 year old, Lotus Bloodmoon of Columbus, Ohio was found at a hospital door around 1 AM on Monday, October 15th with a sprained ankle, wrist and a three broken ribs along with many small lacerations, cause unknown. Officials have informed us that the girl is receiving treatment now. When questioned, she would only reply: "The faceless one saved me from the Rake. The Rake can get anyone, he comes for you in your sleep and talks to you. He will kill everyone. Run." There is no further information as of yet._


End file.
